


Summer Song

by Swordsandthings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings
Summary: The Aobajohsai 2nd years go on a date!





	Summer Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess I wrote when I was sick and busy with a bunch of school work.

The summer sun was hot as it rose on the clear sky.  
The chirping of the birds that were resting on the nearby trees was drown out by Yahaba's groaning. He was playing a video game on his cellphone, he had reached one of the hardest levels and he wasn't going to loose on that moment.

Watari smiled fondly as he looked at his best friend? boyfriend? He didn't know exactly. He only knew that he wanted to smother him—and Kyoutani. 

Yahaba huffed and brushed some of the hair that had fallen into his eye sight. He was still holding his cellphone on his right hand, on the screen _game over_ was displayed with big yellow letters. 

"Don't you think that we should sit under the shadow of a tree?" Yahaba asked. There were some sweat beads dripping from his forehead and on his back.

"Not really. I'm sure Kyoutani is almost here." Watari wasn't that worried with the sun. He had a hat and he had put sunscreen before leaving his house—thought he had only done that because of his mothers insistence. And he liked the sun, it always gave a comforting touch to his skin.

"But the food might get ruined."

"It won't." Watari tried to say with his most soothing voice.

Some more minutes passed and then kyoutani emerged from one of the paths that led to the bench his teammates were waiting. He was wearing a white shirt that hugged every part of his body just right, and both Yahaba and Watari couldn't stop noticing it.

"Hey." Kiotany dropped a paper bag on Watari's lap. He opened it to find those fried chicken his friend? Friend liked.

Even if they didn't become boyfriends they would always be friends after all.

"You didn't need to bring food."

"But I wanted to."

"Yes Watari, if our _boyfriend_ wants to bring food, let him." Kyoutani blushed at the word Yahaba had used to direct at him.

"Oh so we are just jumping to the b word?"Watari asked.

"Of course! I've waited to damm long to date both of you." Yahaba started walking carrying the picnic basket. After a couple of steps Kyoutani and him started fighting about who should be carrying it. Watari just rolled his eyes and smiled at the sight.

They stopped at a trees shadow, near a lake.

"Didn't know this park had a lake." Watari said as he extended the blanket they had brought to sit on.

"This park also has ducks, and a shit thon of ants." Yahaba mumbled as he took a bite from the fried chicken piece.

"Don't swear. And don't start eating yet!" Kyoutani snatched the food from Yahabas hands.

Yahaba pouted slightly as he helped his boyfriends get things set. "For a first official date things are going pretty well. Still no ants on our food."

"We've just put things down, ants don't show up like that."

"First official date." Kyoutani mumbled with a questioning look and slight blush.

"Did you think that all those times we invited you to practice was because yahaba really wanted to practice?" Watari asked with a snort.

"Hey I wanted!"

"You also wanted to show off." Watari finished.

"And you were there cockblocking Yahaba?" Kyoutani asked Watari with a smile. 

Things had been easier to understand between Yahaba and Kyoutani, it had taken the later a while longer to admit his crush on Watari. In fact he had only admitted it after they all got into a fight about Watari's crush on Yahaba.

"No! I was confused and I was trying to sort my mind."

"And then kyoutani wiped the sweat from his face with the bottom of his shirt and you realised _oh maybe I'm gay for both of them."_ Yahaba said with a laugh. Soon after they were all laughing.

After the mirth died they started eating. Watari had brought fruit, takoyaki and rice balls.

Cold wind brushed trough the trees shadow and Yahaba shivered. Watari trew his jean jacket at him with a grin.

"Why the heck are those ducks looking at me " Kyoutani asked putting his food down.

"Pretty sure they aren't even looking at you." Yahaba said not daring to look at the birds.

"Yhey probably think you are one of them!" Watari laughed and Kyoutani smacked him softly, blushing. The tiny fight turned into a hug when watari wraped his arms around Kyoutani and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Yahaba took a picture without either of them noticing. He smiled happily at it as he put it as his lockscreen.

"I wanna eat ice cream." wataris stated with a whine, flopping down and dragging Kyoutani with him.

"There's a shop on the other side of the street." Yahaba joined his boyfriends on their hug.

But soon they heard a couple of ducks cry. They ignored it at first, thinking it was just them playing at the pond or something, but then it started getting closer.

"Freaking ducks!" Kyoutani shrieked as he saw the birds walking closer. He started running after them to push them away.

Both Yahaba and Watari laughed brightly at their boyfriends reaction. And they kept laughing even harder when Kyoutani got back to them with a couple of feathers sticking to his hair.

"Maybe that's enough for today." Yahaba said wiping away some tears from all the laughter. They started packing things and walked a while longer in the park, petting dogs and trying to find hidden birds on the trees.

"If we leave over there we will be near the ice cream shop."

"Nice!"

They left the park to find a road filled with cars. Crossing the street was easy but surpassing the line on the ice cream shop was harder.

It was a hot summer day after all.

After a thirty minute wait the three teens finally got a table near a big window.

"What are you guys going to eat?" Watari asked.

Yahaba hummed before answering "Pancakes with strawberry ice cream and wipped cream."

"Banana ice cream."

"God, I still don't know what to choose! Maybe the double chocolate ice cream with a waffle."

A waitress came by a couple of minutes later to take their orders. While they waited Kyoutani started playing Animal Crossing on his cellphone.

"I have a very important question," watari started. "Are you like a fan of furries."

"What?"

"You won't imagine how many times he called you a furry." Yahaba laughed.

"Do you have a fursona?"

"No. I'm not a fan of furries." Kyoutani said drily. He was then saved by the waitress that gave them their food. That distracted Watari from the topic as he began asking if he could the others dishes.

"I wish I could see the sunset from here." Watari said as he took another spoonful of his ice cream.

"Maybe on our next date we could try to find a nice spot to see it." Yahaba said smiling as Kyoutani agreed.


End file.
